Creatures from Freddy's
by ManOFiction245
Summary: After Oswald's dad goes out of town, young Oswald is taken care of by two teenagers; Sarah and Millie. However, they soon encounter three evil animatronics that are out for their blood. The three must survive the night and escape from the monsters while learning about their origins and the Stitchwraith.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This does not take place in the same universe as Into the Pit. This story just takes place in its own FNAF canon, unconnected from the games, the novels and the Fazbear Frights books. With that said, enjoy.**

Oswald stared out the window at the street, listening to his video game music. On the street was a dead possum, sprawled on the road. It had gotten hit by his dad's car the day before. Clearly, no one was going to take that disgusting thing off the road.

He heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw his dad.

"Hey son," Dad said. Oswald mumbled a hello and was about to keep staring out the window when he noticed what his dad was wearing. He seemed to be dressed in a more… sophisticated way.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Oswald asked, taking out his earphones.

"I'm going out of town until 1:00am," Dad revealed. "My boss is taking us employees to check out a vacant shop. If we're lucky, we'll be moving out of town."

Oswald smiled. For two years, the town he was in was run-down and dead. They stayed at first to take care of Oswald's grandma, but she was moved to an out-of-town nursing home last month. Even then, Oswald's parents didn't see any reason to leave.

But now, if his dad was lucky, Oswald could finally leave this dead town behind.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

"What about me?" Oswald questioned. "Mom won't be back until midnight."

Dad walked over to Oswald's bed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kid. I got you a babysitter."

Oswald blinked. "Who? Is it Mark?"

Dad shook his head. "No," He said. "It's this teenager. Her name is Sarah."

Oswald rolled his eyes. He had seen teenagers at the bus stops complaining about something or other. He hoped this one wouldn't be the same.

"Sure thing, Dad," Oswald mumbled, putting back in his earphones. Dad stood up and walked up to the door. He looked at Oswald.

"Be good, Oswald," Dad said.

"I will."

And with that, Dad left. Oswald sighed. _I just wish something would happen, _he thought. _Just something exciting._

* * *

Oswald lay on the couch, playing on his game console. Sarah hadn't shown up yet, so he was passing the time. It was 6:00pm.

He heard the doorbell ring. He stood up and walked up to the door, opening it. There stood a girl who stood a few feet taller than Oswald and had auburn hair. On her back, she had a backpack.

"You Sarah?" He asked. She nodded, stepping inside and placing her bag in the table.

"Look Oswald," Sarah said. "Your dad gave me strict rules. You have to go to bed at eleven and you can't go out, so don't think of sneaking out."

Oswald groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

Sarah smiled. "Good, this job should be pretty eas-"

There was another knock on the door. Sarah's smile faded.

"Who could that be?" Sarah muttered, walking up to the door. She opened in and another teenager walked in. She had long black hair and pale skin. She was wearing some jewellery and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright kid, my name's Millie," She grumbled. "Your dad gave me some orders so…"

She stared at Sarah. "Who are you? The kid's sister?"

Sarah folded her arms. "I'm Sarah. I'm Oswald's babysitter."

Millie titled her head. "Um, I think you made a mistake. _I'm _Oswald's babysitter. His dad called me and told me that I have to look after him."

"Well, his dad phoned me as well," Sarah responded.

Oswald thought about what had happened, but then came up with a possible idea. His dad had been very busy in the past few days and had sometimes done things twice, like making dinner or setting up a board game. He had probably called two babysitters.

"My dad probably called both of you," he said finally.

Millie's frown grew more pronounced. "Well, I can't exactly phone my grandpa to pick me up since I left my phone behind." She turned towards Sarah. "So, I guess my and you will take care of Oswald."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess so."

Millie sighed. "Let's just get to work."

* * *

Fritz walked down the road, his face dark. His car had run out of fuel and since there were no nearby fuel stations, he was stuck walking home. His wife was going to kill him.

"Nearly there," he muttered. He went down a dark alley. To be fair, dark alleyways like this one gave him the creeps. Somehow, he always thought that some crazy guy was going to jump out and mug him.

He shook his head. _Don't be ridiculous. This town is practically dead. No muggers who want to come here._

He suddenly heard something. A rustling sound. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" Fritz called out. He squinted his eyes. The rustling sounds grew louder. Fritz began to shake. He was actually scared.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, his voice small, like a scared child's. Then he saw it. Something in a cloak, its hand rummaging in a bin. Then it turned around. It wore some kind of mask. It had one eye and its teeth were crooked and broken.

"What are you?" Fritz whimpered. The thing, without a word, began to advance towards him.

Fritz couldn't move. He was too scared.

"No! Stay away! Please! I'll do any-"

The thing grabbed him by the chest and lifted him up.

The sound of screaming and bones cracking could be heard from the alleyway that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald, Sarah and Millie lay on the ground, playing Clue. Oswald mentioned that he played it with his parents sometimes, so Sarah and Millie thought it would be a good thing to do to pass the time. After half an hour of playing, Sarah won. Millie stood up, brushing off her black cardigan.

"Alright, Oswald. We'll be making your dinner, so…" Millie paused and waved her hands slightly. "Just do whatever."

Oswald stood up, wanting to ask a question. He had a feeling that they would say 'no', but it was no harm trying.

"Hey," He said, scratching the back of his head. "Can I… go to the shops and get myself something to eat?"

Sarah shook her head and folded her arms. "Sorry, Oswald. But your dad told me that you have to stay in the house under all circumstances. So, you can't go to the shops. Besides, you're too young."

Oswald placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm ten years old. I'm able to stay in the library near the town centre for a few hours. On my own."

"Yeah, but your dad probably drops you off."

Oswald sighed and walked to the stairs. "I'm going upstairs to my room. Call me when my dinner's ready." He promptly walked up the stairs before Sarah could answer. She heard the door slam shortly after. She sighed. Something told her this was going to be a little tricky. Sarah turned to Millie who was already going to the kitchen. She quickly followed her.

* * *

Sarah had started to cook some sausages. Her mom had taught her how to cook a few months ago before she took up babysitting to raise money.

She turned to Millie. She was sitting down at the table, reading some book. _Terrifying Tales_, it was called. Sarah looked at her. It looked like she was wearing powder on her face. Her nails were painted black and she wore a dark cardigan and dark jeans. Sarah thought that she looked beautiful.

If only she could look at least a little like that. Just, without the paleness and the dark jewellery.

"So…" Sarah paused, thinking about what would be a good thing to start small talk. She thought to a bit. What was it she asked Abby a month ago?

"What would you do if you had a million dollars?"

Millie looked up. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'what would you do if you had a million dollars?'"

Millie seemed to consider the question. As she thought, she stood up and began to help making the sausages. Eventually, after a solid two minutes of sound of roasting sausages, Millie answered.

"I'd probably get some more books and some more jewellery." She stared at Sarah. "And you?"

Sarah scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'd probably get my hair coloured blonde, a realistic blonde too. I'd also get a skin treatment to make my skin more colourful and less drained. But above all else, I'd get a nose job."

Millie blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want to be beautiful."

Millie rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a lot of money. And pain."

Sarah shook her head. "It'd be worth it. I mean, my nose is huge." She pointed to her nose.

"Yeah it's _slightly _large," Millie said. "But it's pretty normal as noses go. Besides, trying to look beautiful is a waste of time."

Sarah titled her head in confusion. How could being beautiful be a waste?

"How?" Sarah really wanted an answer, though she didn't know if it would make sense.

Millie took the sausages off the pan and placed them on the plate, never taking her gaze off Sarah. "Trying to be beautiful is a waste of time because society flip-flops on what is or isn't beautiful. One day, you could be considered beautiful, the next you're just trash. And even if someone thinks you're coo-" For a second, Millie stopped and looked a little uncomfortable. "I-I mean, beautiful, they'll eventually throw you to the side when they see someone more beautiful. Besides, all those 'fashionistas' are all the same. Empty-headed, boring and _annoying_." Millie finished her pseudo-rant by pointing a steely glare at Sarah. "I focus on the important things in my miserable life."

Sarah was at a loss for words. Thanks to her whole speech and her general appearance, it wasn't hard to tell Millie was a goth. At Sarah's school, goths were normally the kids picked on, the kids ignored, the kids the Beautifuls gossiped about. Sarah wondered if Millie had similar experiences.

"I'll take these upstairs," Sarah said, taking the plate. She walked out of the room. Millie sat back down and continued reading. She sighed. Just another miserable day in her life. To be fair, nothing much really entertained her.

A few minutes later, Sarah came back downstairs. However, her face was white as the kitchen walls. She still held the plate of sausages.

Millie looked up from her book. "What, did you see a ghost?"

"Where's Oswald?"

* * *

It had started to rain.

Oswald clenched his teeth. He should have known it would rain. The grey clouds had been a dead giveaway. However, he wasn't going back now. He had come to far to go back home. He was really thirsty for an orange soda, but they didn't have any at home. Still, he wished he'd brought a jacket. He was getting soaked.

Would Sarah and Millie notice he was gone? _Nah,_ he thought. _They're probably still making dinner._

Oswald was certain this wouldn't take long. He'd just dash into the store, grab a soda, dash back and be back in his room like nothing happened.

Unfortunately, the rain got heavier and heavier. Oswald figured he needed to find a hiding place until the rain eased off. He thought about it for a while and something caught his eye. Jeff's Pizza. He went there sometimes with his dad. Even though it was run-down and, to be honest, Jeff looked like a man who didn't get any sleep in days, the pizzas were good there. Now that he thought about, Jeff's Pizza had orange soda too. So, he quickly ran in.

The bell rang and Jeff walked out. He looked about the same, tired eyes, ragged beard, messy hair, stains on his clothes, everything.

"What'll it be, kid?" Jeff mumbled. He looked at Oswald, a little confused. "Where's your dad?"

Oswald quickly thought up of a lie. "Um… my dad just dropped me off outside." He didn't think the lie would work. After all, Jeff heard no car outside. Plus, Oswald was soaking wet.

Thankfully, Jeff actually believed it. "'Kay, what'll it be?"

"An orange soda."

Jeff jotted it down on a piece of paper. "Sure thing, kid." He walked over to a door. He turned to Oswald. "Just… give me a minute, 'kay?"

Oswald nodded, though he didn't understand what Jeff was doing. He sat down and turned his head to the side. There were a few unplugged dusty arcade machines. The paint on them was faded, so he couldn't tell what they were for. The strangest thing was that they weren't there the day before. He just decided to ignore them and read his manga he had left in his jacket.

He heard some grumbling from the room Jeff was in. He could hear Jeff mumble, "Son of a…" before continuing. Oswald's curiosity was piqued. What was Jeff working on? Some kind of extension plan? One of those arcade machines? Something else entirely? He stood up and walk slowly to the door. Without thinking, he touched the door handle and began to open it…


	3. Chapter 3

When Oswald opened the door, he saw Jeff holding a screwdriver and a toolkit. He was looking at something Oswald couldn't see. At first, Oswald thought Jeff didn't hear him.

"Hey, kid," Jeff grumbled, turning his head to Oswald. He beckoned him to step in. Oswald did so, even though he was a little confused. That's when he saw it.

Jeff was working on a golden rabbit animatronic. It was huge, towering over Oswald and Jeff, its eyes were green and there was a purple bowtie on its neck. The thing's mouth looked like it was stuck in a permanent grin and was slightly hanging open.

"What is that thing?" Oswald asked, staring at the rabbit. Jeff slung his arm around the yellow thing's shoulder.

"I'm trying to refurbish Jeff's Pizza," Jeff revealed. "Those arcade machines outside are part of the refurbishment. I bought 'em in an auction. Super cheap too."

Oswald wondered if Jeff had gotten scammed. Something told him getting arcade machines for a cheap price was too good to be true.

"But what's with the golden rabbit?"

Jeff smiled. It was the only time Oswald saw Jeff smile. "This thing is called Spring Bonnie. It was part of this super popular pizza restaurant back in the 80s. It was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He looked a little uncomfortable, maybe nervous, for a moment. "But it closed down. Fazbear Entertainment released all rights to the animatronics so anyone can use 'em now. I got Spring Bonnie in the auction too. Trying to get him to sing and dance. Maybe even deliver pizza to the tables."

Oswald stared at Spring Bonnie again. He couldn't understand how this thing would be an appealing sight in a pizzeria, or anywhere, as a matter of fact. Something about it was just off. Maybe it was its blank, glassy eyes, maybe it was its creepy, rictus grin, maybe it was just how big it was. Whatever it was, it was uncanny.

Jeff grabbed a remote and flicked a switch on it. "Watch and learn, kid."

A sound rang from a dusty speaker on the wall. It was loud and sounded like something out of a very old video game. Spring Bonnie turned its head in the direction of the speaker, making a slight scraping sound when it did so.

"Well, that's the sound test done," Jeff announced. He flicked another switch. Soft, soothing music came out of the speakers this time. It sounded like the music you could dance to if you wanted to. Spring Bonnie simply sat there, lifeless as the unplugged arcade machines. Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"He's supposed to dance," Jeff growled. "Why isn't he dan-"

Suddenly, all the lights in the building went out and Oswald couldn't see anything. He heard Jeff grumbling and fiddling with something. After a few seconds, the lights went back on. Jeff sighed and looked at Oswald, closing a panel on the wall. "Sorry, kid. Lights go out here all the time. Gotta get that…"

Jeff trailed off and Oswald noticed the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Spring Bonnie's gone."

"Oswald?!"

Sarah and Millie kept calling Oswald's name in vain as they walked in the pouring rain. They couldn't find him. After they realised Oswald was missing, they began to go around the neighbourhood, desperately trying to find him. They asked other neighbours if they saw him, but they said they didn't. So Sarah and Millie had no idea where he was and they were getting nervous.

Sarah bit her nails. "Oh, God. What if he's lost? What if he got hit by a car?"

Millie placed her hand on Sarah's shoulders and sighed, though she was internally panicking. "I don't think he would get hit by a car. He seems smart. Smart enough to avoid crossing on the road without looking both ways."

The two walked in silence, looking all over the place, trying in vain to find Oswald. And yet, they still couldn't find him.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a house. They were tired, so they took a breather. Sarah looked at the house. It was Oswald's. She could tell by the dirty, faded paint-job on the top half of the house.

Sarah sadly bowed her head. "We've been going in a circle. What now? Think, think…"

Millie thought as well. Soon, a thought crossed her mind.

"The shops," she announced. "He wanted to go to the shops."

Sarah snapped her fingers. "That's it! We need to go there, r-"

Sarah stopped when she heard something. Something inside the house. She looked up at Oswald's window and saw some kind of shadow. It had to be Oswald.

"He's back!" Sarah had never been so relieved. She dashed towards the door, accidentally shoving Millie into the fence, and opening it and running in. Millie, clutching her arm in pain, followed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Sarah had slammed the door shut. It was a habit of hers, one that could be very inconvenient. Millie slammed into the door and stumbled.

"What?!" She shrieked. She banged on the door. No response.

"Open the door!" Mille banged on the door a few more times. Still nothing. Millie dug her fingernails into her hands. The idiot. She had shut her out in the damp, pouring rain. As she clenched her teeth and pulled her hoodie further over her head, a thought crossed her mind.

Had Sarah shut her out and hurt her on purpose?

In the midst of her rage and misery, she decided 'yes'. Reaching this conclusion only made Millie angrier. Sarah was just like the rest of the people in her school. Just like the people who called her 'Dracula's Daughter'. It was a bit of a shame too. When they talked, despite their differences, Millie was actually considering the possibility of Sarah being a friend. But, she was wrong. She should have seen it coming really. Sarah's obsession with beauty should have tipped Millie off to her shallowness.

Millie soon realised that thinking about this wouldn't get her in the house. _There's gotta be a way in the back,_ she thought. She began to walk to the back of the house, but then heard something. Some kind of giggling. She turned around, a little unnerved. She only saw one thing.

It was so odd that, at first, Millie didn't know what it was. It looked like some bipedal bear, slouched over. It looked like it had seen better days, judging by how bits of its purple and white paint-job were turning grey and old. Even still, there was a creepy smile on its face. Its blue eyes were staring into space, almost looking deep in thought.

Millie felt a little creeped out but quickly calmed herself. _It's just some stupid bear. Doesn't explain why it's here, but whatever._

She turned around, but then heard another sound. This one was some kind of scraping. She looked back and saw that the bear was still sitting there, slouched. However, something was wrong. Had it… moved slightly?

Millie decided it wasn't worth getting worried about and continued walking. Finally, she found an unlocked door that, judging by its location and the layout of the house, led to the kitchen. She guessed that's where Oswald got out of the house in the first place.

"Finally." Millie was about to open the door when she heard something else. There was someone behind her. Millie was almost too afraid to look behind her. But she did.

The bear stood behind her, towering over her. Its blue eyes were now permanently fixed on her and its grin was even larger and creepier. Its stomach had opened, revealing what was inside it; something large enough to hold someone in it. Millie wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her voice felt caught in her throat. She couldn't do anything.

Until the bear grabbed her and threw her into its stomach.

* * *

Sarah looked around the house. She couldn't find Oswald anywhere in the house. He must have been hiding, trying very hard not to be found. Once Sarah found him, she was going to send him into his room for the rest of time she and Millie were here.

Come to think of it, where was Millie?

Sarah looked at the door and cursed loudly. She had accidentally locked her out. A stupid habit of hers.

"Don't worry, Millie!" She called. "I'll just unloc-"

She heard the sound of something breaking upstairs in Oswald's parents' room.

Sarah ran up and gasped when she saw what was there.

There, standing in the room, was an animatronic. It towered over Sarah by a few good feet. It was some kind of young woman that looked like a clown. She had a long neck, red ponytails and a red skirt. It looked beautiful, in a strange sort of way. Sarah stared, frightened. What was this thing? After a few seconds of silence, the clown smiled.

"Greetings," she spoke, her metallic voice sounding similar to that of a young woman's. "I am Eleanor."


	4. Chapter 4

For a large yellow rabbit, Spring Bonnie was evidently able to make itself hidden. Oswald was looking around Jeff's Pizza with Jeff, trying to find the yellow thing. He was searching all over the place, but he couldn't find it at all.

"Why am I doing this?" He muttered to himself. He had plenty of reasons to go back home. Sarah and Millie would have probably noticed that he was gone by now. They'd most likely be mad and so would his parents when they learned what he did. Plus, the rain would probably come back soon and he still wanted to get his soda, so he wouldn't have any money for a bus. However, deep down, he knew the reason why he was helping. He didn't like the idea of a giant yellow rabbit that could move on its own, while being practically undetectable. Maybe it was just his overactive imagination, but he felt like it could hurt someone.

As he looked behind the arcade cabinets, he heard Jeff's voice call out to him. "Found him yet?"

"No." Oswald stood up and sighed. For all he and Jeff knew, Spring Bonnie was outside, roaming free.

Then he heard something. He turned his head to see where the sound came from. It had come from the dusty, dirty, unused ball pit. Spring Bonnie's eyes and ears were poking out of the pit.

Oswald turned to where Jeff was. "He's here! In the ball pit!"

Jeff quickly ran over and stared at the ball pit. However, soon he turned to Oswald, a look of confusion on his face.

"There's nothing here, kid."

Oswald looked at the pit again as Jeff turned his gaze elsewhere. Once again, Spring Bonnie had exposed itself. This time, its whole head was exposed and now, its green eyes were transfixed on Oswald. It seemed as though it was toying with him, like a predator would do with his prey.

Oswald broke into a cold sweat. "Jeff! He's really in there!"

Jeff turned to the ball pit again and stared at Oswald like he had two heads. "Kid, there's no rabbit in this pit! If this is some kind of prank, it ain't funny. Now, please just search someplace el-"

Before he could finish, Spring Bonnie leaped out of the pit, roaring in Jeff's face. Jeff's eyes widened in horror. "What the he-"

Spring Bonnie forced Jeff to the wall, crushing his arm. Jeff groaned in agony, staring into the rabbit's eyes. Spring Bonnie unhinged its jaw and edged its large, perfectly square teeth slowly to Jeff's head.

Oswald froze. Jeff may have been a little creepy and weird, but Oswald never wanted him to get hurt or killed. He grabbed a nearby pizza cutter on the table next to him and chucked it at the rabbit's head. Spring Bonnie turned its head 180 degrees to stare at Oswald, its eyes dead. It dropped Jeff to the floor, pivoted the rest of its body to align itself and began to slowly advance to Oswald.

Oswald's eyes widened. "Wh-why is it acting like this?"

Jeff wheezed and coughed, clearly in pain. "Don't ask questions, kid! Just run!"

Oswald didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he possibly could out of the building. He didn't even know what the rabbit wanted or why it attacked Jeff like that. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to let it kill him.

He spotted a bus stopping nearby. He practically leaped onto it and gave the bus driver the money he was planning to give Jeff for his orange soda. He ignored the bus driver staring at him with a hint of confusion and the passengers' concerned looks. He sat in the back and buried his face in his hands. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. Tears ran down his face as images of the rabbit's grin flashed in his mind.

Why had he ever snuck out?

* * *

"Haha! This has to be my easiest victim yet!" a loud, shrill voice called out. Millie immediately felt disoriented. What was going on?

"Where am I?" She began to look around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Who are you?!"

A pair of blue eyes rotated back to stare at Millie in its stomach.

"You're in my belly, silly girl," the voice cackled. "The belly of the beast. It's always so fun to capture someone like you. Just by your appearance, I can tell you're a goth. They always crack me up. They're like professional mourners! Heck, I think a few of them will be mourning you at your funeral."

"What? What do you mean?" Millie's head was spinning. She made herself look around the inside of the bear to distract herself from the voice. She noticed some words on the inner back wall of the compartment. The words read, _FUNTIME FREDDY_. Was that what it was called? She looked at the words below the name. _PROPERTY OF AFTON ROBOTICS LLC._, it said.

"It means you're going to die, of course! You see, I was sitting in a junkyard for thirty years. I couldn't move, so I was bored out of my metallic skull. After a few years of nothing, some people crawled into my belly for a joke. So, I decided to kill them. It was my function. And it was fun! Eventually, some idiot fixed me up so I could move. Then I realised…" The bear paused, definitely enjoying this tale it was telling. "I could kill whoever I want! That includes you, goth."

Millie began to shake in fear. This couldn't be real. She must have passed out in the rain. But deep down, she knew this was no dream. It was reality.

"Here's the deal, little girl," the bear said. "Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you choose the way you die. Look at my belly compartment to see the options."

Millie looked at the door that she used to climb in. There were more words written on it. There was '_STARVATION', 'FREEZING', 'DEHYDRATION', 'IMPALEMENT', 'BOILING', 'ELECTROCUTION', _and '_DECAPITATION'_. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up as she gasped quietly, feeling tears of fear come to her eyes. How could this be happening? Millie noticed something else. The door was open a little bit. If she had something to pry it open, she might be able to open it. But would Funtime Freddy notice?

"Are you still there? A choice must be made."

Millie stared into the blue bear's eyes, finding herself unable to look away. "I won't choose," she whimpered. She was afraid, but she was still going to try to be strong. "Someone will hear me. I'll-"

"Scream?" The bear interrupted. "Scream all you want, kid. This chamber is soundproof. No one will hear you. Plus, I've hidden myself in the bushes so no one will see us. So, you might as well choose soon!"

Funtime Freddy began to cackle sadistically and Millie curled up into a ball.

_Please, _she thought. _Someone save me_.

* * *

"What… are you?" Sarah's voice was quiet. She was too afraid to even move from her spot. Eleanor simply clasped her hands together.

"I am simply a lonely animatronic. I have nowhere to go. No home. I have to live on the streets." She sounded sad. However, Sarah's head was still filled with many questions.

"Why are you in this house?" Sarah demanded. Eleanor's smile got a little wider as she approached her. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"I am a fairy godmother of sorts. I visit the houses of those who are troubled so that I can grant their wishes."

Sarah backed away, starting to shake. No matter how nice the clown tried to sound, there was something off about her. "That's… unbelievably creepy."

Eleanor placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "So… What's _your_ wish?"

Sarah slapped Eleanor's hand off her. "I don't have one!"

Eleanor's smile faltered. "Please. I just want to make your wishes come true. Surely there's something you want more than anything else in the whole." At this point, a thought crossed Sarah's mind. _I could wish to be beautiful_. All her problems would be solved, she wouldn't be such a nobody and maybe Mason would notice her. She opened her mouth to say her wish and…

Wait, what was she thinking? This _thing_ had broken into the house and was some kind of animatronic. She shouldn't trust it! "M-m-m… Maybe I don't want my wishes to come true." Sarah hoped that she sounded a little braver than she actually was. The clown's smile finally faded. Her eyes narrowed.

"How disappointing. Oh well, I'll just get this over with."

She pressed a button under her neck, causing her stomach to open with a rather loud sound. A claw began to extend out of it.

"It only hurts for a moment."

Without thinking – well, not really, it was the only thing that she thought may work in her state of mind – Sarah shoved Eleanor. Hard. The life-sized doll stumbled backwards into the open closet. Sarah closed and locked it, trapping Eleanor inside.

"Let me out!"

Sarah steadied her breath. What was this thing? And where did it come from?

She heard knocking from downstairs. She ran downstairs and opened the door. And there was a boy. His head was bowed down to his chest and his hands were firmly placed into his pockets. It was Oswald.

Sarah sighed, feeling two emotions: relief, because Oswald was safe, and anger, because he snuck out against their orders and worried them to no end. "Oswald, I'm glad you're safe but-"

Oswald ran past her, making a noise akin to a strangled sob. He dashed up the stairs and Sarah heard him slam his door.

"Wait! There's something upstairs!"

Unfortunately, her cries fell on deaf ears. She sighed and began to run up the stairs. That's when she remembered Millie. Then a thought crossed her mind.

_She's still outside_.

* * *

Tonya pushed back a lock of her hair as she struggled to stay awake. She was working the night shift in the store. She really didn't want to, but she had to make up for the hours she took off when she was visiting her sister at the hospital. She had to collect the medication and stay with her for a few hours, which obviously didn't fly with the boss.

"Why is there even a night shift?" she grumbled. "No one comes here at night."

However, much to her surprise, she heard the bell ring. Tonya stood up straight, adjusting her hat and gave her best smile.

"Welcome! How can I…"

Her smile faded as soon as the customer walked over the cashier. The customer was unusually tall, it was wearing a large cloak and it was hunched over. Its hood was pulled over its eyes, but she could see the smile, drawn in a black marker. Tonya recognized this thing from the newspapers.

"The Stitchwraith."

The creature didn't say anything. After a few seconds of pure silence, it began to reach out for something behind her. Tonya sucked in a breath as its fingers passed through her hair. Soon, it had grabbed something. It pulled the object into her view and Tonya saw that it had grabbed a pack of AA batteries. The Stitchwraith stared at the batteries, its breathing becoming more noticeable. After inspecting the batteries, it suddenly ripped the batteries out of the pack and shoved them into its pocket. With that, it began to turn around.

Now was her chance. Tonya grabbed her phone and dialled the police. "Hello? Officer? I'd like to report a sighting of the Stitch…"

She trailed off when she saw the Stitchwraith turn around, its expression hidden behind the static, smiling mask. It stretched an arm out and Tonya gasped. The arm was entirely made out of wires. It grabbed her hand and began to squeeze it. Tonya suppressed a noise. She didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction of hearing her scream. After a few seconds, however, she felt like her hand was going to collapse. She looked at the Stitchwraith, who titled its head. It somehow seemed like it was enjoying her pain. Tonya felt a bone cracking and was about to scream.

"What the hell?!"

The Stitchwraith turned around, letting go of Tonya's hand. A police officer was standing at the door, staring at the monster in shock. The Stitchwraith ran out the door, shoving the officer out of the way. Before the officer could get back up, the Stitchwraith slipped open a manhole and sank into the sewers. The officer stared at Tonya.

"Are you OK, miss?" He walked up to Tonya and inspected her hand. Tonya sighed.

"I'm fine."

But that was a lie.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Even though the Stitchwraith's identity has been revealed in the books, I am still keeping with my original idea for its true identity. I can't say much, but I will say I haven't heard many theories like this.**


End file.
